Shadow of Misery
by Twitch101
Summary: To destroy pain an unloved soul is needed to store the pain. Voldermort feels he has one. But has he?


_This is super angsty! sadness and dead!_

_you have been warned._

_This is not mine. All thanks goes to J.K.Rowling._

_If ya don't like seeing Harry die then don't read any further._

SHADOW OF MISERY!

'Professor Dumbledore.' Harry greeted the old Headmaster quietly.

'Hello Harry. I'm afraid that I have some disturbing news.' He watched Harry's face intensely. Nothing. Dumbledore was saddened. Ever since that night Harry had cut himself of from everyone. Dumbledore knew for a fact that Harry had started to cut himself but he couldn't do anything about it. Harry was powerful. He was an ultimate warrior. Inside Dumbledore was crying. What happened to that young scared 11 years old? The death of his friends had awoken his powers and his fighting ability, but at the cost of his soul and emotions. Now he was a shell. 'I'm afraid Voldemort has traveled back in time. Back to your parents last year. He feels that if he kills them he'll be rid of his problem.' Harry nodded.

'When do I leave?'

'Now. You and Draco will travel together and will arrive at the Halloween feast.' Harry's face went dead. Dumbledore hated himself at the moment. Halloween was a tragic memory for Harry. First his parents are murdered on Halloween, then his friends and girlfriend are also murdered on Halloween 15 years later. 'Voldemort is going to strike halfway though the night. He has taken with him; Bella, Malfoy Macnair, Nott, and Wormtail.' Harry started to glow. Harry hated those Death Eaters more than Voldemort. Bella – she killed Sirius, his godfather, Macnair – Killed Ron and Luna. Ron and Luna, Draco and Hermione and Harry and Gin had triple dated on that fateful night. They had been kidnapped thus creating the Halloween death battle. Wormtail – betrayed his parents and killed Remus. Harry started to spark at that thought. Malfoy – he was Draco's. Malfoy had disowned Draco when he started to go out with Hermione. Malfoy then killed Draco's mother and tortured Hermione to death, and finally Nott – Killed Gin. After that night Draco and Harry had trained none-stop and promised themselves revenge.

'Harry.' Dumbledore snapped Harry out of his thoughts. 'You must not change the past. I know that this battle will affect everyone, so before you confront Voldemort I want you to place this potion in the food. After Voldemort is defeated the potion will explode creating a mist covering everyone making them forget.' Dumbledore handed Harry a veil and a book. 'The book has the verse you will need to follow Voldemort. Be safe.' Harry nodded. He stood up and left. 'I'm sorry my boy.' Dumbledore looked down at the note in his hand. Harry had given it to him the night of the battle before the mist had settled. Up until he had opened it Dumbledore had always wondered who had given him that letter but he had never opened it. He sighed and flung the letter away. It floated to the floor slowly. The address face up.

_Prof. Albus Dumbledore._

_Not to be opened until 31st October 1997._

_Shadow of Misery._

Harry and Draco fell to the floor in pain. The book slammed on the ground next to them. The both stood up and readjusted their hoods. They were both dressed in black. Their cloaks and hoods hiding their faces. They looked around them. They where outside the Gladrags Wizardwear. It was dusk. Everyone who saw them felt fear in their hearts. Together they created fear and panic. They were known in their time, throughout the wizarding world as the Death Massagers. They looked at the castle in the background and nodded. Draco placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and closed his eyes. Harry concentrated on the wards around Hogwarts and asked permission to enter. It was granted. Suddenly they felt themselves being crushed on all sides. They arrived in the Entrance Hall. It was dead quiet. Harry looked at Draco and nodded. Voldemort had arrived. Harry handed Draco the veil. Draco ran to the kitchens and told the house elves to place this on the teacher's table. He used his aura to assure the elves that he wasn't going to hurt anyone. He returned to the Hall and nodded to Harry. They both smirked a little. Harry called up the shadows around him and they both silently moved into the Great Hall unannounced.

Voldemort looked around himself. He was sitting in the headmaster's chair. He smirked everything was perfect. His Death Eaters had their hoods up. He could tell that Dumbledore was confused. He laughed to himself. 'Well. I've finally got the mighty Dumbledore in my grasp. How does it feel old man?'

'You're not going to win Tom. The future will be free of you.' Voldemort and his Death Eaters laughed.

'Don't you get it old man? I am the future! My fellow Death Eaters and I decided on a little trip. We decided we wanted to kill you sooner.' Voldemort looked around the room. His eyes fell on the Marauders and Lily. 'My… look who we have here!' He nodded to his Death Eaters. They walked up the group and grabbed them. They marched them up to Voldemort. Everyone could just watch in horror as they got nearer and nearer. Voldemort pointed his wand a Lily. 'Let's see here… who should I torture first? The mud blood… blood traitor… half-breed or muggle lover?' Voldemort pointed his wand a James. 'You lose!'

James looked at the wand. He had never felt more scared in his life. He looked at Voldemort and spat in his face. Voldemort just smirked and opened his mouth…

BANG!

The doors were flung open and two dark figures stepped out into the open.

'Well if it isn't the Death Massagers.' Voldemort snared

'Really Tom, is that how you greet you guests.' The guy in the front said.

'Actually, Harry I was expecting you 5 minutes ago.'

'Sorry Tommy boy, but you know how it is when Dumbledore starts talking.'

'Indeed.'

Everyone looked back and forth. Everyone had the same thought. Are these some more of the future Voldemort's servants? The next question answered that question.

'So Harry, are you ready to die?'

'I'll be taking you with me.'

'Sorry Harry but you'll have to get past my Death Eaters first.' The Death Eaters stood in a line facing the two-cloaked figures. Bella stepped out first.

'Hello Harry. Remember me? I was the one who killed your godfather!' She removed her hood. Sirius swore. 'That's my cousin.'

''Lo Bella.' Harry removed his hood. If it weren't for Voldemort being in the room all the girls would have swooned. 'Long time no see.' He smiled for a second then his face went black. 'I'm going to rip you to shreds for what you did to me.'

'But Harry, do you remember the last time you tried to hurt me… it was right after your godfather fell though the veil. You couldn't even cast the _Crucio!' _Harry just smiled again.

'Bring it on bitch. I'll do to you want I did to you husband. Remember that?' Bella screamed and started to fire spells at him. Harry just dodged him. 'Really Bella, is that _all_ you can do?' Bella just kept firing more spells. Harry dodged a few more then when into the offensive. 'Right my turn!' Harry grinned a very evil grin. 'Bye bye Bella! Say hi to Hell for me!' Harry fired spells faster then humanly possible. Bella didn't even have a chance to move.

It was now Malfoy's turn. The figure behind Harry suddenly took of his hood. The same as with Harry applied. If it wasn't for Voldemort…

'Ah, Draco… how horrid to see you.'

'Hello Lucius.'

'So Draco. You think you can beat me? Your father. A Malfoy?'

Everyone looked at Lucius Malfoy sitting at the Slytherin table.

'You stopped being my father the minute you disowned me and killed my mother.' Draco spat.

'Yes. It was a pity that I had to kill her. But you see she didn't agree with me about you at all. She didn't want to serve the Dark Lord so she had to go.

Everyone saw Narcissca moving away from her future husband.

'Don't worry father. I will take great pleasure in destroying you. Just like you took great pleasure in killing my girlfriend in front of me.'

'Ah yes. Your _girlfriend_… that Granger… that _Mudblood_…' Lucius spat that word out. 'How could you Draco? What's worse you became friends with the blood traitors and _him_.' Lucius pointed to Harry.

'Better then groveling like a beggar to _him_.' Draco nodded to Voldemort. 'Did you know that Voldemort is a half-blood?' Draco asked innocently. Lucius roared and lunged at Draco. His wand forgotten. He pulled out his sword and swung it at Draco. Draco just stood there until the last second then he raised his hands. CLANG! From out of no-where a sword appeared in Draco's hand. They fought for several minutes. Draco finally found an opening and without hesitation struck his father dead. 'Say hi to Aunt Bella when you see her father.' Draco spat on him and dropped his sword. It disappeared again.

'Hermione, I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm sorry I had to do all this. None of this should have happened. But he's gone and he's never coming back.'

Macnair stepped forward.

'Ah yes, Macnair. You ready to die you mother-fucker.' Both Harry and Draco raised their wands.

'I'm not going to die. I'm going to kill you the same way I killed you friends. Do you remember Ron Weasley? Wasn't he your best friend Harry? The first friend you ever made in the Wizarding World? What about Luna Lovegood? That blond girl… wasn't she going out with Ron? She wasn't all there was she? But look who she had for a father… It was fun killing them. Do you miss them?

Draco was fuming. He snapped. He and Harry lunged at Macnair and started to beat the shit out of him. After a few minutes Macnair got his bearings and threw a spell at them. This didn't stop them they both started to change. Harry turned into a panther and Draco a wolf. They circled Macnair. Everyone watched as the shadows started to surround them. When they had completely disappeared all anyone could hear was Macnair's screams. Suddenly everything when quiet. The shadows disappeared and Harry and Draco stood proud.

They both turned to Nott.

Nott smiled evilly. He pointed his wand at the ground. 'Tell me Harry did you love Ginny Weasley? Do you miss her? You never got to see her dieing did you?' He mumbled something and all of a sudden an image of Ginny Weasley appeared. 'She was beautiful Harry. Just like your mother. What about Ron and Luna we must not forget them.' Two new images appeared. 'So many people died for you Harry. Cho Chang, Cedric Diggory, Lavender Brown, Blaise Zabini, Terry Boot, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley. Neville Longbottom ' Every time he said a name a new Image of the person appeared. Throughout the hall whenever a persons surname was called out they would cry out in shock. 'They all died because of you Harry. You also turned my son against me. My son was going to be one of the new recruits and because of you he denied me. Not just me but everyone. Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode. We were all punished for what you did to our children.'

'I didn't do anything to your children All I did was give them the right to choose what they wanted to do. Everyone judged Slytherin's because of their pasts. I didn't. Did you know that the hat nearly put me in Slytherin? I asked it not to because of what I had heard about the house. I was even called the heir of Slytherin because I can talk to snakes.' Many people gasped at that. 'Let me show you how well I can use that.' Harry started to hiss. His sleeve started to move. Out crawled a beautiful Ashwinder. 'Isn't he wonderful! Do you know what the best thing about him is? He only listens to me!' He started to hiss at the snake again. It moved to wards Nott. 'He's name is Sly. Say hello to you fate Nott.' Nott screamed at Voldemort to do something but Voldemort just leaned forward. 'Looks like you Lord is just as interested as I am about what is going to happen Nott.' Nott started to throw spells at Sly. His wand went flying over to Harry. He waged his finger at him. 'Now. Now Nott play nice. Don't worry, it wont hurt much. It'll only feel like every curse, every torture you ever did to someone is being repaid to you.' Everyone watched as Sly bit Nott. Nott went quiet. 'Can you feel that Nott? Not being able to cry out for help. Felling useless. That is how every single one of you prisoners felt. Harry walked up to him. He pulled out one of his daggers. He ran it along Nott's face. 'You see this dagger? Gin got it for me on my 16th Birthday. She said that if anything happened to her she wanted me to use it well.' He lurched the dagger into Notts stomach. 'This is for Gin.' He turned the dagger. 'This is for everyone else.' He pulled out the dagger and quickly put it back in. 'And that was for me.' He whispered. Nott looked at Harry then at Draco. He suddenly grabbed his knife from his boot. He threw it at Draco. Draco didn't move. It hit him in the chest. 'I'm sorry Nott. Did you think I was going to move? I've done my bit. I've killed my father. I'm finally free to see Hermione again.' Draco fell to the ground. Harry ran to him. He grabbed his hand. 'Make them pay Harry.' Harry nodded. Draco died in his arms. Harry stood up with his head bowed. He looked at Nott. He slowly walked up to him. He kicked him hard in the stomach right in the wound. 'That was for Draco.' He said as Nott died. The Images died with Nott.

Everyone in the Hall felt sick. The watched as this dark boy continued to free them of the captures. He felt oddly familiar. Scary but safe. They couldn't believe that the boy Draco had just died. Is the future that bad?

'Well done Voldemort. I am the only one left. Take me out and no one can stop you. Dumbledore wont be a problem. Hogwarts will be gone. The prophecy will be complete. Oh I forgot you never got to hear the prophecy did you? To bad.' Harry looked up at the last hooded figure.

'I've been wanting to do this for so long. I kicked myself so many times for letting you go free. I should have let them kill you.'

'Why didn't you Harry. That was your mistake.'

'Yes it was. I must congratulate you Wormtail.' Everyone looked at Peter. The Marauders looked horrified. 'You managed to betray one of your friends and his wife to his death, blame the deaths on your other friend leaving the last one alone in the world. You then lived your life as a rat to my best friend. I bet you felt great.' Harry paused. 'But then something happened that you didn't expect. The one you framed escaped Azkaban. Something that is impossible to so. You faked your own death… again. But then he still caught you, but this time he also that the support of the one left alone. They wanted to kill you Wormtail. I should have let them. But I didn't. I didn't want them to become like you.' Harry had drawn his wand. 'We were going to take you to the Dementor so that we would finally be free, funny how things work out. You escaped. You found your Lord and nursed him back to health. then with the help of one of your Death Eaters you manage to capture me and use my blood to resurrect Voldemort. Then on Halloween last year you did the unthinkable. You killed the last Marauder.' Peter removed his hood.

'You finished Harry?'

'One question… Why?'

'Why? I did it because I was scared and because I wanted to show them that I was better then them. All though Hogwarts I was a loser. Sure they were my friends but I didn't like them. Then Potter had to go out with that _Mudblood_. I was sickened. I took the mark as soon as I left Hogwarts. Finally Potter and the mudblood married. They were so happy. I wanted them dead. They had their little son and I wanted more then anything to _Crucio _him. I was glad when my Lord finally decided to take them out. Black was stupid enough to tell them to let me be the secret-keeper. I was thrilled. I told my Lord the same day. But then you had to ruin it all. My Lord was ripped from his soul and I was left alone. Black was maddened by grief. He cornered me. In front of Mudblood too. I suddenly had the best idea! I cried as loud as I could. I asked him why he did it! No one knew the Potters had switched to me! I then blew up the street, cut of my finger and fled. Black just stood there laughing. He went to Azkaban leaving that thing all alone.' Peter had forgotten about were he was. Now they're all dead. Black was killed by his cousin Bella, Lupin by me and the Potters by Lord Voldemort.'

'Ah but Wormtail you forgot one thing.'

'What?'

'You… killed but me.' Harry called up the shadows and spun then round Peter. He then created a sword and walled up to Peter. He swung the sword down though the shadows. A terrifying scream erupted but was quickly cut off.

Voldemort stood up clapping. 'Well done Harry, Well done indeed.' Harry turned to him. 'Do you remember in your first year. Remember what I offered you? Think about it Harry. You could be great.'

'Voldemort. I am never going to join you.'

'Then Harry, you are going to die like your parents. How does it fell to be all-alone. All you friends and family are gone. I watched you. Ever since we killed them all on Halloween you changed. You grew up. No longer were you a boy with emotions and feeling. Look at you, you have a heart as black as coal. What's it like? Every Halloween? Losing your parents on Halloween when you're a year old? I hear that you still have nightmares about that. Is it true that whenever Dementors are near you hear them Harry? Sad. And now 15 years later the last of you family is killed. It must be a tradition, because your last friend died on Halloween too. Say it Harry you're all alone.' Voldemort turned to James and Lily. 'You never knew your parents Harry. Everyone said that you looked just like you dad, with your mother's eyes. Your cursed Harry.' He turned to Harry. 'Harry James Potter is dead. Only his shell remains.'

Everything was quiet. James and Lily looked at Harry. This was their son.

'Before we duel Harry there's something I want to show you. I created t jut for you.' Before anyone could blink Voldemort cast a spell at Harry. It hit him in the chest. The Hall when dark. Harry screamed. His eyes turned white. He fell to his knees. Suddenly images formed in front of him. 'It'll show you every one of your worst memories.' Everyone started transfixed at the images. It was like a movie.

_They where in a house. There were two people and a baby. Everyone gasped it was Lily and James. Lily was singing a lullaby. Suddenly there was a loud noise. ''Shit Lily, Take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off! Just go, remember I love you.'_

_They saw James smile at Harry and run towards the front door. They watched as Lily run to the back door. It wouldn't open. She then ran upstairs into Harry's nursery. She was crying. She placed Harry into his crib. Down below a high-pitched laughter ran around the room. Lily turned and looked at Harry. 'I love you Harry… always remember that! I wont let him hurt you.' She kissed his forehead then turned to face the door. It burst open and standing in its place was a dark figure. 'Ah. How sweet, the mudblood trying to protect her son. Stand aside.'_

'_Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!'_

'_Stand aside, you stupid girl… stand aside, now…'_

_Lily's hand was clutching her cross around her neck. 'Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead, not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy.'_

'_Mercy is for the weak.' The figure laughed and whispered. 'Avada Kedavra!'_

_The lifeless body of Lily crumpled to the ground. Harry let out a cry of despair. The figure turned to him. 'So this is the one destined to destroy me?' He laughed 'Pity, you not even worth this much attention. Avada Kedavra!'_

The memory faded. Lily was crying on James shoulder. The next few memories were of Harry's childhood. Then Harry first year. The Quidditch incident, the detention in the forest, going though the trap door.

_"Let me speak to him ... face to face..."_

_"Master, you are not strong enough!"  
"I have strength enough ... for this..."  
Harry was rooting to the spot. He couldn't move a muscle. They watched as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban._

_The turban fell away. Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot._

_. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake._

_"Harry Potter..." it whispered.  
"See what I have become?" the face said. "Mere shadow and vapour ... I have form only when I can share another's body ... but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds ... Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks ... you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the Forest ... and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own. Now ... why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"_

_They watched Harry stumbled backwards.  
"Don't be a fool," snarled the face. "Better save your own life and join me ... or you'll meet the same end as you parents ... they died begging me for mercy ..."_

_"LIAR!" Harry shouted suddenly.  
Quirrell was walking backwards at him, so that Voldemort could still see him. The evil face was now smiling._

_"How touching..." it hissed. "I always value bravery ... Yes, boy, you're parents were brave ... I killed your father first and he put up a courageous fight but your mother needn't have died, she was trying to protect you..._

_Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain.  
"NEVER!"  
Harry sprang towards the flame door, but Voldemort screamed, "SEIZE HIM!"_

They watched Harry though his second year. They watched the duel, the diary, the polyjuice, going down into the chamber.

_They watched as the young Lord Voldemort started to talk."Kill the boy! Leave the bird! The boy is behind you! Sniff - smell him!"_

_Harry got to his feet. The Basilisk's head was falling, it's body coiling around, hitting pillars as it twisted to face him. _

_It lunged blindly. Harry dodged and it hit the Chamber wall. It lunged again, and its forked tongue lashed Harry's side. He raised the sword in both his hands._

_The Basilisk lunged again, and this time its aim was true. Harry threw his whole weight behind the sword and drove it to the hilt into the roof of the serpent's mouth._

_But as warm blood drenched Harry's arms, he felt a searing pain just above his elbow. One long, poisonous fang was sinking deeper and deeper into his arm and it splintered as the Basilisk keeled over sideways and fell, twitching to the floor._

_Harry slid down the wall. He gripped the fang that was spreading poison through his body and wrenched it out of his arm. _

_"Fawkes," said Harry thickly. "You were brilliant, Fawkes..." the bird laid its beautiful head on the spot where the serpent's fang had pierced him._

_"You're dead, Harry Potter," said Riddle's voice above him. "Dead. Even Dumbledore's bird knows it. Do you see what he's doing, Potter? He's crying."_

_"I'm going to sit here and watch you die, Harry Potter. Take your time. I'm in no hurry."_

_"So ends the famous Harry Potter," said Riddle's distant voice. "Alone in the Chamber of Secrets, forsaken by his friends, defeated at last by the Dark Lord he so unwisely challenged. You'll be back with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry..._

_She bought you twelve years of borrowed time... but Lord Voldemort got you in the end, as you knew he must."_

_Harry gave his head a little shake and there was Fawkes, still resting his head on Harry's arm. A pearly patch of tears was shining all around the wound- except that there was no wound._

_"Get away, bird," said Riddle's said suddenly. "Get away from him. I said, get away!"_

_. Riddle pointed Harry's wand at Fawkes; there was a bang like a gun and Fawkes took flight again in a whirl of gold and scarlet._

_"Phoenix tears..." said Riddle quietly, staring at Harry's arm. "Of course... healing powers... I forgot..."_

_He looked into Harry's face. "But it makes no difference. In fact, I prefer it this way. Just you and me, Harry Potter... you and me..."_

_He raised the wand._

_Then, in a rush of wings, Fawkes soared back overhead and something fell into Harry's lap - the diary._

_For a split second, both Harry and Riddle, wand still raised, stared at it. Then, Harry seized the Basilisk fang on the floor next to him and plunged it straight into the heart of the book._

_There was a long, dreadful, piercing scream. Ink spurted out of the diary in torrents, streaming over Harry's hands, flooding the floor. Riddle was writhing and twisting, screaming and flailing and then..._

_He had gone. Harry's wand fell to the floor with a clatter and there was silence. Silence except for the steady drip drip of ink still oozing from the diary. The Basilisk venom had burned a sizzling hole right through it._

_Shaking all over, Harry pulled himself up. Slowly, he gathered together his wand and the Sorting Hat, and, with a huge tug, retrieved the glittering sword from the roof of the Basilisk's mouth._

_Then came a faint moan from the end of the Chamber. Ginny was stirring. As Harry hurried towards her, she sat up. Her bemused eyes travelled from the huge form of the dead Basilisk, over Harry, in his blood-soaked robes, then to the diary in his hands. She drew a great, shuddering gasp and tears began to pour down her face._

They now watched Harry third year. The Dementors on the train. Meeting Remus Lupin, the disastrous match, learning to cast the Patronus, learning about Sirius Black, Harry's new broom, Hagrid losing the case, finding Scabbers, Meeting Sirius, Wormtail escaping, the time turning, freeing Sirius, Remus quitting.

_Black had already retrieved Snape's wand from the bed. He approached Lupin and the struggling rat, and his wet eyes suddenly seemed to be burning in his face._

_"Together?" he said quietly._

"_I think so," said Lupin, holding Scabbers tightly in one hand and his wand in the other. "On the count of three. One - two - THREE!"_

_A flash of blue-white light erupted from both wands; for a moment, Scabbers was frozen in mid-air, his small black form twisting madly - Ron yelled - the rat fell and hit the floor. There was another blinding flash of light and then Peter Pettigrew was there._

_"Well, hello, Peter," said Lupin pleasantly, as though rats frequently erupted into old school friends around him. "Long time, no see."_

_"S-Sirius ... R-Remus ..." Even Pettigrew's voice was squeaky. Again, his eyes darted towards the door. "My friends ... my old friends ..."_

_Black's wand arm rose, but Lupin seized him around the wrist, gave him a warning look, then turned again to Pettigrew, his voice light and casual._

_"We've been having a little chat, Peter, about what happened the night Lily and James died. You might have missed the finer points while you were squeaking around down there on the bed -"_

_"Remus," gasped Pettigrew "you don't believe him, do you ... He tried to kill me, Remus...'_

_"So we've heard," said Lupin, more coolly. "I'd like to clear up one or two little matters with you, Peter, if you'd be so -"_

_"He's come to try and kill me again!" Pettigrew shrieked suddenly, pointing at Black "He killed Lily and James and now he's going to kill me, too ... you've got to help me, Remus ..."_

_"No one's going to try and kill you until we've sorted a few things out," said Lupin._

_"Sorted things out?" squealed Pettigrew, looking wildly about him once more, eyes taking in the boarded windows and, again, the only door. "I knew he'd come after me! I knew he'd be back for me! I've been waiting for this for twelve years!"_

_"You knew Sirius was going to break out of Azkaban?" said Lupin, his brow furrowed. "When nobody has ever done it before?"_

_"He's got Dark powers the rest of us can only dream of!" Pettigrew shouted shrilly. "How else did he get out of there? I suppose He Who Must Not Be Named taught him a few tricks!"_

_Black started to laugh, a horrible, mirthless laugh that filled the whole room._

_"Voldemort, teach me tricks?" he said._

_Peter flinched as though Black had brandished a whip at him._

_"What, scared to hear your old master's name?" said Black. "I don't blame you, Peter. His lot aren't very happy with you, are they?"_

_"Don't know - what you mean, Sirius -" muttered Pettigrew, his breathing faster than ever. His whole face shining with sweat._

_"You haven't been hiding from me for twelve years," said Black. "You've been hiding from Voldemort's old supporters. I heard things in Azkaban, Peter ... they all think you're dead, or you'd have to answer to them ... I've heard them screaming all sorts of things in their sleep. Sounds like they think the double-crosser double-crossed them. Voldemort went to the Potters' on your information ... and Voldemort met his downfall there. And not all Voldemort's supporters ended up in Azkaban, did they? There are still plenty out here, biding their time, pretending they've seen the error of their ways ... If they ever got wind that you were still alive, Peter -"_

_"Don't know ... what you're talking about ..." said Pettigrew again, more shrilly than ever. He wiped his face on his sleeve and looked up at Lupin. "You don't believe this - this madness, Remus -"_

_"I must admit, Peter, I have difficulty in understanding why an innocent man would want to spend twelve years as a rat," said Lupin evenly._

_"Innocent but scared!" squealed Pettigrew. "If Voldemort's supporters were after me, it was because I put one of their best men in Azkaban - the spy, Sirius Black!"_

_"How dare you," Sirius growled, suddenly like the bear-sized dog he had been._

_"I, a spy for Voldemort? When did I ever sneak around people who were stronger and more powerful than myself? But you, Peter - I'll never understand why I didn't see you were the spy from the start. You always liked big friends who'd look after you, didn't you? It used to be us ... me and Remus ... and James ..."_

_"Me, a spy ... must be out of your mind ... never ... don't know how you could say such a -"_

_"Lily and James only made you Secret-Keeper because I suggested it," Black hissed, so venomously that Pettigrew took a step backwards. "I thought it would be the perfect plan ... a bluff ... Voldemort would be sure to come after me, would never dream they'd use a weak, talent less thing like you ..._

_It must have been the finest moment of your miserable life, telling Voldemort you could hand him the Potters."_

_"Professor Lupin?" said Hermione timidly. "Can - can I say something?"_

_"Certainly, Hermione," said Lupin courteously._

_"Well - Scabbers - I mean, this - this man - he's been sleeping in Harry's dormitory for three years. If he's working for You Know Who, how come he never tried to hurt Harry before now?"_

_"There!" said Pettigrew shrilly, pointing at Hermione with his maimed hand. "Thank you! You see, Remus? I have never hurt a hair of Harry's head! Why should I?"_

_"I'll tell you why," said Black. "Because you never did anything for anyone unless you could see what was in it for you. Voldemort's been in hiding for twelve years, they say he's half dead. You weren't about to commit murder right under Albus Dumbledore's nose, for a wreck of a wizard who'd lost all his power, were you? You'd want to be quite sure he was the biggest bully in the playground before you went back to him, wouldn't you? Why else did you find a wizard family to take you in? Keeping an ear out for news, weren't you, Peter? Just in case your old protector regained strength, and it was safe to rejoin him ..."_

_"Er - Mr Black - Sirius?" said Hermione timidly._

_Black jumped at being addressed like this and stared at Hermione as though being spoken to politely was something he'd long forgotten._

_"If you don't mind me asking, how - how did you get out of Azkaban, if you didn't use Dark Magic?"_

_"Thank you!" gasped Pettigrew, nodding frantically at her. "Exactly! Precisely what I -"_

_But Lupin silenced him with a look._

_Black was frowning slightly at Hermione, but not as though he was annoyed with her. He seemed to be pondering his answer._

_"I don't know how I did it," he said slowly. "I think the only reason I never lost my mind is that I new I was innocent. That wasn't a happy thought, so the Dementors couldn't suck it out of me ... but it kept me sane and knowing who I am ... helped me keep my powers ... so when it all became ... too much ... I could transform in my cell ... become a dog. Dementors can't see, you know ..." He swallowed. "They feel their way towards people by sensing their emotions ... they could tell that my feelings were less - less human, less complex when I was a dog ... but they thought, of course, that I was losing my mind like everyone else in there, so it didn't trouble them. But I was weak, very weak, and I had no hope of driving them away from me without a wand ..._

_"But then I saw Peter in that picture ... I realised he was at Hogwarts with Harry ... perfectly positioned to act, if one hint reached his ears that the Dark Side was gathering strength again ..."_

_" ... ready to strike the moment he could be sure of allies ... to deliver the last Potter to them. If he gave them Harry, who'd dare say he'd betrayed Lord Voldemort? He'd be welcomed back with honours ..._

_So you see, I had to do something. I was the only one who knew Peter was still alive ..."_

_"It was as if someone had lit a fire in my head, and the Dementors couldn't destroy it ... it wasn't a happy feeling ... it was an obsession ... but it gave me strength, it cleared my mind. So, one night when they opened the door to bring food, I slipped past them as a dog ... it's so much harder for them to sense animal emotions that they were confused ... I was thin, very thin ... thin enough to slip through the bars ... I swam as a dog back to the mainland ... I journeyed north and slipped into the Hogwarts grounds as a dog ... I've been living in the Forest ever since ..._

_except when I came to watch the Quidditch, of course ... You fly as well as your father did, Harry ..."_

_: He looked at Harry_

_"Believe me," croaked Black. "Believe me. I never betrayed James and Lily. I would have died before I betrayed them."_

_Harry nodded._

_"No!"_

_Pettigrew felt to his knees as though Harry's nod had been his own death sentence. He shuffled forward on his knees, grovelling, his hands clasped in front of him as though praying._

_"Sirius - it's me ... it's Peter ... your friend ... you wouldn't ..."_

_Black kicked out and Pettigrew recoiled._

_"There's enough filth on my robes without you touching them," said Black._

_"Remus!" Pettigrew squeaked, turning to Lupin instead, writhing imploringly in front of him. "You don't believe this ... Wouldn't Sirius have told you they'd changed the plan?"_

_"Not if he thought I was the spy, Peter," said Lupin. "I assume that's why you didn't tell me, Sirius?" he said casually over Pettigrew's head._

_: "Forgive me, Remus," said Black._

_"Not at all, Padfoot, old friend," said Lupin, who was now rolling up his sleeves. "And will you, in turn, forgive me for believing you were the spy?"_

_"Of course," said Black, and the ghost of a grin flitted across his gaunt face. He, too, began rolling up his sleeves._

_"Shall we kill him together?"_

_"Yes, I think so," said Lupin grimly._

_"You wouldn't ... you won't ..." gasped Pettigrew. And he scrambled around to Ron._

_"Ron ... haven't I been a good friend ... a good pet? You won't let them kill me, Ron, will you ... you're on my side, aren't you?"_

_But Ron was staring at Pettigrew with the utmost revulsion.  
"I let you sleep in my bed!" he said._

_"Kind boy ... kind master ..." Pettigrew crawled towards Ron, "you won't let them do it ... I was your rat ... I was a good pet ..."_

_"If you made a better rat than human, it's not much to boast about, Peter," said Black harshly. Ron, going still pale with pain, wrenched his broken leg out of Pettigrew's reach. Pettigrew turned on his knees, staggered forwards and seized the hem of Hermione's robes _

_"Sweet girl ... clever girl ... you - you won't let them ... help me ..."_

_Hermione pulled her robes out of Pettigrew's clutching hands and backed away against the wall, looking horrified_

_Pettigrew knelt, trembling uncontrollably, and turned his head slowly towards Harry._

_"Harry ... Harry ... you look just like your father ... just like him _

_"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY?" roared Black. "HOW DARE YOU FACE HIM? HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JAMES IN FRONT OF HIM?"_

_"Harry," whispered Pettigrew, shuffling towards him, hands outstretched, "Harry, James wouldn't have wanted me killed ... James would have understood, Harry ... he would have shown me mercy ..."_

_Both Black and Lupin strode forwards, seized Pettigrew's shoulders and threw him backwards onto the floor. He sat there, twitching with terror, staring up at them. "You sold Lily and James to Voldemort," said Black, who was shaking too. "Do you deny it?"_

_Pettigrew burst into tears_

_"Sirius, Sirius, what could I have done? The Dark Lord ... you have no idea ... he has weapons you can't imagine ... I was scared, Sirius, I was never brave like you and Remus and James. I never meant it to happen ... He Who Must Not Be Named forced me -" "DON'T LIE!" bellowed Black. "YOU'D BEEN PASSING INFORMATION TO HIM FOR A YEAR BEFORE LILY AND JAMES DIED! YOU WERE HIS SPY!"  
"He - he was taking over everywhere!" gasped Pettigrew. "Wh-what was there to be gained by refusing him?" "What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who has ever existed?" said Black, with terrible fury in his face. "Only innocent lives, Peter!"_

_"You don't understand!" whined Pettigrew. "He would have killed me, Sirius!": "THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!" roared Black. "DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"_

_Black and Lupin stood shoulder to shoulder, wands raised._

_"You should have realised," said Lupin quietly. "If Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Goodbye, Peter."._

_"NO!" Harry yelled. He ran forwards, placing himself in front of Pettigrew, facing the wands. "You can't kill him," he said breathlessly. "You can't."_

_Black and Lupin both looked staggered._

_"Harry, this piece of vermin is the reason you have no parents," Black snarled._

_"This cringing bit of filth would have seen you die, too, without turning a hair. You heard him. His own stinking skin meant more to him than your whole family."_

_"I know," Harry panted. "We'll take him up to the castle. We'll hand him over to the Dementors. He can go to Azkaban ... just don't kill him."_

_"Harry!" gasped Pettigrew, and his flung his arms around Harry's knees. "You - thank you - it's more than I deserve - thank you -"_

_"Get off me," Harry spat, throwing Pettigrew's hands off him in disgust. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it because I don't reckon my dad would've wanted his best friends to become killers - just for you."_

Everyone looked at the boy with new found respect. James felt proud and hugged Lily tight. Peter had moved away from The Marauders. The images continued on to Harry's 4th year. Harry entered into the Triwizard Tournament, the first task, the second, the Yule Ball, seeing Sirius again, the dream, the pensieve, the third task, mad-Eye.

'_it's ready master.'_

'_now…' _

_Wormtail pulled open the robes revealing a crouched human child. They heard Harry give a strangled scream. They watched Wormtail carried the thing to the caldron. Wormtail lowered the thing into the cauldron. Wormtail started to speak. 'Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!.' The surface of the grave Harry was standing on opened and the dust came out into the cauldron. The potion turned a vivid, poisonous-blue._

'_Flesh –of the servant – w-willingly given – you will – revive – your master.' He stretched out his right hand and cut it off. Harry had turned away. The potion had now turned red. 'b-blood of the enemy… forcibly taken… you will… resurrect your foe.' Wormtail cut Harry's right arm. He fumbled with a glass phial letting some blood dribble into it. He staggered back to the cauldron and emptied the blood. He then stumped to the ground gasping and sobbing._

_Suddenly sparks emanated from the cauldron a surge of white steam billowed thickly from it. Slowly a dark outline raised from the cauldron. _

They watched Harry duel Voldemort. They watched Harry's parents shadows come out of Voldemort's wand. They watched Harry escape with Cedric's body and the aftermath. They then watched Harry's 5th and 6th year. Finally Harry's memories stopped and the Hall was lit again. 'Well, well Harry. You do keep a lot bottled up.' Harry slowly stood up. He looked around. Everyone was looking at him. He couldn't stand looking at his parents so he looked at Voldemort instead.

'What was the point of that?' He asked.

'No point. Just wanted to show everyone their future. But I must say I found that every entertaining. When I meet This Umbridge woman I must thank her for what she did. I will then have to kill her.' Harry sub-consciously rubbed the scars. 'Now Harry. This has been going on to long. Let's end it.'

'Couldn't put it better myself.'

'They both raised their wands at the same time. The duel commenced.

The Marauders watched in fascination. 'Wow… after all he's been though… wow.' Sirius was lost for words. Seeing his James and Lily and Remus deaths had hit him hard. The others nodded.

Voldemort and Harry quickly found that they weren't getting anywhere so they switched to swords, then staffs, then wands, then wandless, then they changed their forms. Suddenly Harry stopped. He started to glow white and he lifted into the air. Voldemort tried to shoot a spell at him but it rebounded. Harry started to spin. As suddenly as it had started it stopped. Harry looked at his parents. Smiled sadly at them looked at Dumbledore and closed his eyes. Dumbledore felt something funny in his hands and found a letter in his hand.

_Prof. Albus Dumbledore._

_Not to be opened until 31st October 1997._

_Shadow of Misery._

Harry looked at Voldemort and tilted his head. He didn't say anything. He drew his dagger and cut his palm. He mumbled something. He then placed his dagger on the cut and looked straight at Voldemort.

_Sanity! Fate! Destiny! Pain! _

_Hear my pleaded. _

_I know what I must do._

_To right a wrong, I give to you._

_A soul untouched._

_Though Death and Despair I have become. _

_A soul unloved. I give to you. _

_Take my place those that lost. _

_The pain will follow, as was meant to be._

_I sacrifice myself. _

_Shadow of Misery, my names becomes._

Harry glowed white. A power so large filled the room. It grabbed Voldemort. He started to scream and tried to get away. The more he tried the faster he was vanquished. Until he was gone. Harry turned to his future parents. His voice echoed though out the room. _He gave his life, for those that died. Come back and live. Your time you go. Remember his name. For if you forget, Pain will return. Be warned. This is not the end. He will always be with you. Every star that fall, every spell that's uttered. Shadow of Misery, Shadow Wanderer. _With that Harry died. His body disappeared. Before anyone could do anything the forgetfulness mist appeared.

1997

All over the world those that had died though Voldemort were awakened. Celebrations Happened throughout the land. In Dumbledore's office was a different story. Inside sorrow and morning was shared.

'Why did he do it?' Draco asked hugging his girlfriend tightly afraid she would leave him again.

'Can we get him back?' Cried Gin. Her family was around her.

'I'm afraid not Miss. Weasley.' Dumbledore looked at the newest family to enter. 'Lily, James, Remus, Sirius.' He welcomed them.

'Why?' Was all Lily said. Dumbledore took out his letter.

'Before he dies, he left me this…' Dumbledore copied it so everyone could read.

_Dear Dumbledore._

_You (and everyone reading this)_

_Are probably asking why I sacrificed myself. _

_I know you wouldn't agree with me. But it was the only way. It was Prophesised. _

_Please do not be sad. Move on. Life your lives. _

_Mother, Father continue to have children. Do not be saddened by my childhood._

_Gin. I love you. I know you feel like you have nothing to life for but don't give up. When I made my choice I was alone. You are never alone. Your family loves you and someday another guy will love you more then I ever could._

_Draco and Hermione. I know you wanted to be there for me, you were. _

_I am sorry._

_Remember the words of the fated ones. _

_He gave his life, for those that died. Come back and live. Your time you go. Remember his name. For if you forget, Pain will return. Be warned. This is not the end. He will always be with you. Every star that fall, every spell that's uttered. Shadow of Misery, Shadow Wander_

_Do not forget._

_We will meet again_

_Harry James Potter_

_Shadow of Misery_

_Shadow Wander_

* * *

_This is the end!_

_I don't know why I wrote this. I kept reading angst stories and all of a sudden I wanted Harry to go to the past, get angst and do something sad._

_This was written in a night so the spelling will be really bad. I might go over it again and correct everything... maybe..._

_Hope you like it... sorry about the memories... i couldn't find my 5th Harry Potter book so I couldn't do any memeries about it._

_Tell me what you think..._

_Please Review_


End file.
